Unexpected
by gallifreyrising
Summary: Elsa wanders down to the ballroom, not intending to get drunk and wake up with Hans. But, hey, a lot of unexpected things happen right? An Iceburns story, using a prompt from heavenknowsitried on tumblr. I'm not too great at descriptions if someone would write me one that would be awesome!
1. Waking Up

**A/N: This isn't technically an AU, as it happens after Frozen, but I class it as an AU because it doesn't fit in with my idea of what happens (except I do believe Hans and Elsa should be together because Iceburns is amazing). It was based on a prompt by .com (henceforth referred to as heavenknowsitried.) She gave me permission and I have evidence of that if you want it. I apologise if any of the characters are OOC, Hans is hard to write when all you really write are AUs. Leave a review if you liked or if you didn't, I'd love to know how I could improve. Updates will be slightly random because I do go to school(unfortunately) but more often than they could be (because I never really do homework).**

* * *

Elsa awoke to the bright daylight pouring in through her window. She winced and burrowed back under the duvet. It was far too bright and her head was pounding. She cursed inwardly, she must have drunk far too much last night. She tried to remember what had happened to make her feel this bad in the morning. To her alarm, she could remember nothing past taking a bottle to the ballroom, where she knew Anna wouldn't be. She could, however, remember running into somebody, although she couldn't quite remember who. She blushed furiously, easily embarrassed. She was the queen of Arendelle, not some peasant who could afford to get drunk in front of people. She groaned and attempted to go back to sleep, when her elbow brushed against something. More accurately, someone.

Elsa froze. _Please just be Anna waiting for me to wake up, please just be Anna waiting for me, please just be her, please, please just be Anna. _The person turned over, she could feel their chest against her back. It was definitely not Anna. Elsa was worried now, a man she didn't remember meeting, was in her bed and she didn't know who it was. Cautiously, she turned her head slightly to face him.

"WHAT!?" Elsa shouted. The man sat bolt upright, his eyes shot open, startled. "HOW?!" He looked at her and smirked. "Well, I think we know how, don't we?" He said, winking at her. His brown hair was all ruffled and he was wearing nothing but a loose pair of trousers that looked far too big for him. Elsa glared at him. She had woken up, extremely hungover, which was already a bad start to the day. And now, she was sitting in her nightdress, arms folded and hair loose and messy, glaring at none other than Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. The very same one who had got engaged to her sister, revealed himself to be a manipulative liar and then attempted to kill her. No, this was not a good start to the day at all.

* * *

"I want explanations." Elsa stated, her expression thunderous. "Now."  
Hans shrugged and rubbed his eyes. "Last thing I remember is crashing into you, sitting in the ballroom drinking." He narrowed his eyes. "You're lucky enough to have a country to run, you shouldn't be doing that." He leaned forward and Elsa retched.  
"Your breath is worse than Sven's. Go and clean yourself up." That was all she managed to get out before collapsing onto her pillow and trying to remember how to breathe. _This is a terrible mess. If word gets out… Any other man and it wouldn't have been as bad, but Hans! Hans is a criminal… What am I going to tell Anna? She used to be engaged to the man! She hates him more than I do and he tried to kill me. I heard the sword. I shouldn't drink, never again. I was only so worried about Anna's wedding. Anna's wedding! It's in three weeks! Three weeks, at least hold it together until then. I have to stay calm for her and Kristoff's sakes._ She was in deep and utter confusion when she felt a hand on her back. "Elsa, I'll leave while you prepare for the day. Oh, and the room is getting icy. I don't like the cold." It was Hans. Elsa sat up and pulled what she hoped was a menacing face. "It's _Queen _Elsa to you." He was right about the ice though. The bed was nearly frozen solid and little flakes of snow had begun to fall throughout the room. Hans left the room, trying to avoid slipping on ice. Elsa glared at a spot on the floor and more ice appeared. Hans hadn't noticed and fell over, turning to glare at Elsa before exiting the room, attempting to look dignified.

Elsa crawled back under the covers, ignoring the niggling thought that she was supposed to talk to Hans in a maximum of an hour. _It can wait…. My head aches…_ She thought to herself, slowly drifting off into sleep, her blonde hair splayed out over the pillow and her bed covers all messy and irregular.


	2. Talking

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I honestly wasn't expecting a single one! Anyway, on with the chapter…**

* * *

Elsa stretched out her arms and yawned. It was close to midday, she should have been awake hours ago. Elsa sighed and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. _I better get to the study…_ Elsa thought. Suddenly, like a hammer, all the memories of earlier in the morning hit her. She clutched her head, knowing without a doubt that ice was already creeping through the bedroom and sliding over the floor before slowly snaking up the walls. How could she be so stupid? Elsa groaned loudly and sat up. "I might as well talk to him." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

An hour or so later, Elsa was walking out of her room, shutting and locking the door behind her, she didn't feel as safe with Hans around. As she turned the corner of the corridor, Hans stepped out in front of her. "Queen Elsa." He nodded curtly at her before falling into step beside her. "So, have you noticed?" He asked, smirking at her.  
Elsa didn't look at him, choosing instead to stare at a fixed point on the wall in front of her, hardly blinking. "What was I supposed to notice?" She asked, walking faster by the step. Hans stopped in his tracks. "You don't know?" He frowned. "Elsa, look at your left hand." Elsa stared at him, convinced that he had lost his mind. "What about my hand?" Hans pointed to it, his face completely void of all expression. Elsa followed his gaze to her fourth finger.

Elsa froze. There was a silver and gold ring on her finger. It glinted in the sunlight reflecting through the window. "No." She whispered. "No, this is not possible." Her hands were trembling, ice beginning to spread on the floor, snow beginning to fall. "No. No. This cannot be legally binding, no!" "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME TO GET WHAT YOU WANT?!" Elsa screamed at him, losing even a pretence of calmness. Hans held up his hands in denial and took a step back. "Elsa, this wasn't my fault. I didn't know until after I left your-"  
Elsa cut him off. "Don't mention that!" She hissed.  
Hans sighed and started again. " I only noticed it around half an hour after I woke up. I assumed you knew and that was why you were so angry."  
Elsa rolled her eyes. "No, I was angry because of how we awoke."  
Hans interrupted her. "We didn't do anything."  
Elsa narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"  
Hans folded his arms. "I remember part of last night. We went straight to sleep, nothing happened inbetween us."  
Elsa raised one eyebrow. "And I believe you, because?"  
Hans shifted his position. "You should believe me because it is the truth." Elsa nodded and turned to walk towards the library. "Thank you for being honest."  
Hans laughed mirthlessly. "Well, you know what they tell you in jail. Honesty is the best policy." Elsa turned around to him. "Why are you here anyway?"  
Hans shook his head. "I can't tell you."  
"Arendelle is my country!" Elsa demanded. "I have a right to know what business you have here!"  
Hans started to walk away. "Queen Elsa, with all due respect, I'd prefer it if you began to figure out how we can out of this marriage, as I assure you, I want to be in it even less than you do." He was almost out of view when Elsa called out to him. "Hans?"  
"Yes?" He asked. Elsa twisted her hands together and looked at her feet before looking back up and meeting his eyes with hers. "Please don't tell Anna. Or Kristoff. Or, in fact, anyone."  
Hans smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it." Elsa nodded as a thank you before rushing into the enormous library. Upon reaching it, she locked the door and sank down into a chair, eyeing the mountainous bookshelves that stood in front of her. Working this problem out was going to be trickier than she thought.

* * *

Anna had hold of Kristoff's hand. "Come on Kristoff! I want to show you something!" Kristoff laughed and ran with her. Anna suddenly stopped outside the library and attempted to push open the door. It wouldn't budge. "Huh." Anna glared at it before running at it and attempting to hit it with her shoulder. Before she could touch the door, she felt arms lift her up. Kristoff rolled his eyes at her and grinned. "Anna, don't run into doors. I can open them for you." He set her down to the side before attempting to twist the handle and push the door open. It wouldn't move for him either. "Sorry, Anna, Elsa or one of the staff must have locked it."  
Anna sighed. "Kai said he'd unlocked it for me. Oh, well. I'll show you later. Have you seen Olaf around?"  
Kristoff shook his head. "Not since he interrupted us when we were kissing." He scowled and Anna laughed. "It's only Olaf. He's basically an overexcited ten year old who just happens to be made out of snow."  
Kristoff chuckled at her analysis. "If you say so."


End file.
